Enma (Shadowside)
is a Rank S, Fire-attribute, Rare, Shadowside Yo-kai of the Mikado tribe. His given name is . Specifically, this is the appearance of Lord Enma for the Shadowside series, 30 years after the present series, as he has given up his title of king to Jaou Kaira, he is no longer refered to as "Lord". He is the reincarnation of the fused souls of Shien and Takashiro Itsuki. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, his regular form is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Enma tribe. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Playable Yo-kai. **M04: Protagonist Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4:'' Playable Yo-kai. Biology In his regular form, he looks similar to his original appearance, but he has noticeably gotten older, being taller and having more mature facial features. His royal garb now sports different design patterns: its sleeves and its lower part are now flame-patterned and gold-trimmed, and he now wears a maroon-colored two-layered piece of clothing with gold trimmings and a wisp decoration in the center, all fastened with a teal sash. He has no standard Shadowside form, turning into his Awoken form instead. Profile ''M04'' Enma is a major Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. 30 years after the main series, Enma Daiou has been dethroned as the king of the Yo-kai World by his former childhood friend and rival Jaou Kaira. Enma ends up being one of the first people to notice the danger of the Onimaro coming to earth, and orders Whisper to find one chosen by the Yo-kai Watch Elda, in order to oppose them. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Once Chapter 2 is completed, Enma becomes an available opponent in the , where he can be fought and befriended. Yo-kai Watch 4 He is seen fighting Soranaki in the opening cutscene, alongside Zazel. Soranaki briefly gains the upper hand, disarming him, but Enma turns into his awoken form, unleashing his Soultimate on him. However Soranaki creates a bubble around him and Enma, pausing Enma in time, later turning him to stone and seemingly killing him, much to Zazel's shock. Enma can be befriended after defeating him at the lv90 Yo-kai Sumo tournament. Game Data Fusion Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology (see Lord Enma#Etymology) Trivia * While Busters 2 does not appear to take place 30 years like M04 does, Enma Daiou sports the design of this form in the game. **It should be noted that the game treats him no different than Lord Enma from the present series, to the point of them using the same model, simply featuring a changed outfit, seemingly conflating the two versions for simplicity's sake. * He shares his voice actor, Ryōhei Kimura, with the present version of Lord Enma. Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Anime Characters Category:Enma Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Mikado tribe Category:Yo-kai World Category:Great King Enma Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Three Eyed Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series